


Fun on the Fourth of July

by yorit1



Series: evan week [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: “We probably shouldn’t be doing this.” + fun
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Series: evan week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967926
Kudos: 39





	Fun on the Fourth of July

“We probably shouldn’t be doing this.” + fun  
They were having a fourth of July barbeque to celebrate American independence day. They had it At Athena and Bobby’s house as usual. They were asked to bring salads to the barbeque. Evan, with the help of Christoper, made one salad and Eddie made the other salad. After they all got dressed, they all headed of Bobby and Athena’s to have some fun. Christopher could play with the other children, and they could see their friends. The team had become like one big family. Buck had his actual sister Maddie and her partner, Howie. Hen and Karen who were like big sisters to Evan and then there were Athen and Bobby who were like his mom and dad. Athena always kept an eye on him to ensure that he did not do something stupid. And Bobby was his commanding officer.   
They pulled up to the house, and they were all excited for fun to begin. The children were running around playing around, and Evan was happy to see that they were all having such a good time. It was such a hot day in Los Angeles and was a perfect day to have fun in the sun.   
Evan kissed his sister on the cheek when he saw her and greeted Karen and Hen when he saw them. They were in the process of having another Baby and Maddie was pregnant. Evan wanted him and Eddie to have another kid as well someday. To give a child all the love that they deserve in the world.   
Evan decided to go and join the children in the games that they were playing. It looked like lots of fun. In his heart, Evan was still a big kid. He loved to have fun and play games. At work, it was life or death, and he was good at it, but here he could just let his hair loose and have as much fun as he wanted.   
Evan was on a team with Christopher, and they had to try to get Harry and Denny. They had to get them as soaked as possible. They had gigantic water guns, and Christoper and Evan were ready to shoot.   
Eddie was looking at him like what are you doing.  
“We probably shouldn’t be doing this, but its fun and everyone is enjoying themselves.”  
Athena and Bobby had a good-hearted laugh at this, and they loved that they could have Evan watch the kids and play with them as if they were his own and he was one of them. Maddie was happy that her brother was happy and having fun. And he was right. It did look like they were all having fun. Karen and Hen wanted to join and play with Denny.   
Evan was the glue, and soon all the grownups were joining in and playing with the children. The winner was the one who was the driest at the end of the day. Which did not seem as fun as it was hot outside and being soaked seemed like much more fun.   
Evan enjoyed playing and trying to splash everyone. He especially enjoyed when he was able to get Eddie. Eddie was good with a gun as he was in the Army, but the rules of this game were slightly different than war. So Evan took any advantage that he could while playing. He wanted to beat Eddie.   
“Look at that Christoper we got Daddy. Daddy is all wet. We win we win.” Evan was hugging Christopher tightly as he said that. Christopher let out shrieks of delight when he heard that, and it was worth everything to Evan the fact that Christoper was having fun.   
This Fourth Of July was incredibly fun. They all had fun in the sun and the opportunity to get wet. Evan would not replace these moments he had with this family for pretty much anything. They made his heart whole.


End file.
